


The Second Springlock Failure

by ChickenNugget14



Series: FNaF AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNugget14/pseuds/ChickenNugget14
Summary: Springlock Suits are dangerous. Some people, however, had to deal with the suits being reality, not fiction.
Series: FNaF AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624465
Kudos: 4





	The Second Springlock Failure

Dave arrived at work. He was greeted by Mr Henry, as usual. "Hello Dave!" Henry said. "Oh, hello Mr Emily." Dave replied. "We have a birthday party at 7, so just monitor the building until then." Henry read off a list. "Okay." Dave said. He walked around for a bit, served pizza, chatted with parents, and sold Plushies until 7. he was called to the safe room with Mr Afton. "Ready for the show?" William asked. "Yeah, I think so..." Dave's voice trailed off. A child, around 7 was at the door. "Shut it shut it!" Dave called. They didn't want to break the illusion. William shut the door quickly, but broke one of the springlocks. The locks snapped. William stepped back. "Oh no." He said to himself. Dave began to bleed out. He screamed out. He screamed until his lungs filled up with blood and he couldn't speak. The metal and plastic of the Spring Bonnie suit cut into his organs. William opened the door. "WE HAVE A SPRINGLOCK FAILURE!!" He yelled to the workers. Henry and Scott ran over to the room. "God, that's the second one..." Henry said. Scott replied, shaking. "We should retired the suits until you guys remove the springs." Henry turned to look at Scott, his eyes not meeting Scott's. He was still looking at the dead body of Dave. "Yeah, you make a tape to announce that." The body was left in the room until closing. Henry didn't wear his Fredbear suit like usual, he was scared of the Springlocks now. Dave was buried. 

Dave woke up. "Where am I??" He said. Dave looked around the purple void. A female voice behind him responded. "You are in the Shadow realm." Dave turned around to see a floating, purple chicken.


End file.
